<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pit-a-pat by kangbora (ohfiitz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692312">pit-a-pat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfiitz/pseuds/kangbora'>kangbora (ohfiitz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Parks, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, in this universe Dahyun is an idol but Gahyeon is not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfiitz/pseuds/kangbora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with your best friend is hard enough.</p>
<p>Being in love with your best friend whom you haven’t seen in two years? Even harder.</p>
<p>Being in love with your best friend who’s a famous celebrity and probably doesn’t even think about you anymore? That’s just straight up foolishness, and Gahyeon is the biggest fool of all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Lee Gahyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pit-a-pat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Erika! ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being in love with your best friend is hard enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being in love with your best friend whom you haven’t seen in two years? Even harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being in love with your best friend who’s a famous celebrity and probably doesn’t even think about you anymore? That’s just straight up foolishness, and Gahyeon is the biggest fool of all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least, that’s how she feels right now, shaking with nerves in her fanciest summer dress and clutching a ridiculously huge Shiba Inu plushie in her too-small arms. She wipes the sweat off her brow and checks her wristwatch. 10:15. Dahyun was supposed to arrive at 10 but it’s fine, it’s all fine, delays like this happen all the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>You’re going to be okay</em>, Gahyeon tells herself several times over. She takes a deep breath, fixes the hem of her dress, fluffs her bangs for the nth time. She knows it’s stupid to even feel this nervous because of Dahyun. Dahyun – her best friend since preschool. Her other half. The girl who’s seen her proudest and her most embarrassing moments. Dahyun, who packed up all of her things in second grade to move into Gahyeon’s new bedroom because Gahyeon was too scared to start sleeping alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then again, she’s not just Kim Dahyun now, is she? She’s also Dahyun of TWICE, the most popular girl group in Korea, if not the world. Sure, the two girls remained in constant contact since Dahyun moved to Seoul to debut with TWICE, but it’s simply not the same as being beside each other on a daily basis. It would be foolish to believe that things would be exactly as they were two years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A massive black van comes to a halt a meter away from Gahyeon, and then she’s there, all five feet and three inches of sunshine, bouncing up and down in her cute denim overalls. Gahyeon is pretty sure Dahyun is screaming her name, but for a few seconds she’s unable to hear anything but the frantic <em>pit-a-pat</em> in her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She manages to pull herself together and pull Dahyun into a messy hug with the huge-ass plushie between them, and it throws both of them into a fit of hysteric laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should probably get this out of the way,” Dahyun says, still chuckling as she hands the plushie to the driver and waves him goodbye. “Oh! Thanks for that, by the way.” Dahyun’s smile is blinding, and Gahyeon feels her self-control slipping ever so slowly out of her grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re pretty – I mean, you’re… you’re welcome.” Okay, maybe self-control has slipped <em>completely</em> out of her grasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It makes Dahyun break into another fit of chuckles. “Gahyeon-ah! You’re still funny as ever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon answers by playfully punching Dahyun’s arm. “That wasn’t a joke, dummy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself.” Gahyeon thinks she sees a hint of a blush in Dahyun’s cheeks, but then the other girl straightens up and claps her hands together excitedly. “Shall we go, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Gahyeon takes Dahyun’s hand in hers, leading the way to the amusement park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As kids, the two girls used to go to this place as often as they could, slurping on slushies and placing bets on who would cry harder while riding the rollercoaster. But walking the familiar routes feels different now. It’s a weekday so the amusement park is not too packed, but Dahyun still keeps her baseball cap and face mask on just to be safe. Her frequent nervous glances at their surroundings also hint at her discomfort, and Gahyeon realizes that this must be what a normal day is like for her now that most people would recognize her in public. The thought makes her heart sink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon takes Dahyun’s hand and offers a reassuring smile. “We’ll go to the least crowded places, okay? We’ve tried the rides a hundred times before, anyway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun responds by squeezing her hand, and nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In truth, the least crowded attractions are the most boring ones, and the two girls end up opting to try all the available food instead of going on rides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They decide to share a tub of chocolate ice cream, settling down on a shaded patch of grass away from the park proper. They take turns eating while exchanging stories. Dahyun recounts her favorite experiences as an idol, and Gahyeon fills her in on gossip about their batchmates in school. Before they know it, the girls are down to the last spoonful of ice cream, and they both break into giggles because they <em>know </em>neither of them will give up the privilege of having the last bite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gahyeon tilts her head and raises an eyebrow, posing a challenge. “Thumb wrestling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dahyun answers with a knowing smile. This was how they always settled any contest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls clasp their fingers together and start moving their thumbs. It feels weird to Gahyeon, how despite all those years and the changes they've gone through, some things can still remain the same. Like this. Them. The way they banter and laugh and enjoy each other’s presence like they’re the only people in the world. The way Dahyun’s voice is still the most beautiful sound she's ever heard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna know a secret?” Dahyun blurts out after a while, but Gahyeon ignores her. Distraction has always been her tactic, and Gahyeon is determined not to let her win this time. “I’ve been saving my first kiss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sudden declaration throws Gahyeon off and Dahyun finally manages to pin her thumb down. Gahyeon doesn’t even notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For what?” <em>For whom? </em>Gahyeon wants to ask, but the countless possible names that aren’t hers scare her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gathers enough courage to tilt her head up and look at Dahyun in the eyes, but what she finds there isn’t fear. Or rejection. It’s longing. The same kind of hunger that has been burning in her own belly since god knows when. The aching that keeps her up at night, counting down the days until she gets to be this close again to her best friend in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For this.” Dahyun sighs out as she presses her lips against Gahyeon’s; just a brush – a brief, maddeningly innocent peck, but it’s enough to send soft shocks across Gahyeon’s every nerve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It sparks something in Gahyeon and suddenly she’s an unstoppable, ravaging fire, leaning closer and capturing Dahyun’s lips into another kiss. And then another. And another. She touches Dahyun’s bottom lip with her tongue and tastes chocolate there. And a summery kind of tang. Even Dahyun’s light giggle against her open mouth tastes like spun sugar and it drives her absolutely mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew it’d be worth saving.” Dahyun says with a cheeky smirk when they finally break apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been wanting to do that all summer.” Gahyeon confesses, mindlessly caressing Dahyun’s thumb with her own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been wanting to do that since middle school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are a lot of things Gahyeon can say to that. <em>Middle school?</em> It makes her head spin. You mean they could've been kissing each other for <em>years</em>? Why on earth did it take them so long to do this? But she just learned that the girl she likes has been wanting to kiss her, too, and she’ll be damned if she lets regret get in the way. So she puts the ice cream away, leaving it to melt under the sun, and scoots closer towards Dahyun until their legs are almost intertwined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up and just kiss me again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/kimborararara">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>